Harry Potter: The Prince of Slytherin
by Little.Lost.Man
Summary: Harry Potter enters Hogwarts and befriends Draco Malfoy and is sorted into Slytherin. Follow Harry as he continues his journey from first year through life threatening situations and after Hogwarts. Rated M for very later Chapters. Slytherin!, Smart! Harry. Main Pairing: H/Hr, DM/DG.ABANDONED
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1** : A New Beginning

Harry Potter was lying on the hard wooden floor of his uncle's vacation house and was looking at his watch and waiting for it to strike 12:00 because of his birthday. The reason for their current stay was because of some letter that was written in bold green letters and had Harry's name on it. Something about witchcraft and wizardry. But his fat cousin Dudley snatched it from him and gave it to his uncle, which made Harry really furious because he said it was his, only to make his uncle smirk and curious at the same time.

Harry was wasn't dumb in-fact he was really smart, something about that letter was wrong because when his aunt and uncle saw it their eyes were wide and his uncle quickly tore it apart and threw into the trash can. It was then that everyday letter after letter came into the number 4 Privet Drive, until one day the house was swarming with letters and it was then that they left.

And here he was looking at his watch as it struck 12.

"Make a wish, Harry." He muttered to himself, then blew the cake made of dust.

A muffled sound behind the door and the door exploding open made his head snap up. His aunt and uncle came down panicking while his uncle had a double barrel rifle (1) in his hand while Dudley was hiding behind the couch looking pale and panicking. Only Harry looking at the man curiously who had stick in his hand and had a normal body for a man his age with with not so long and not so short hair.

The man stepped forward and scanned every occupants of the house from Vernon to Dudley and then lingered on Petunia a little longer then when his eyes met Harry's Emerald green ones he approached him, scaring Harry.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the man said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" Harry countered.

He then grinned "My name is Sirius Black, Harry and I'm here to-"his sentence was interrupted by Vernon.

"Get out of here, you freak!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Vernon if you don't shut up right now, I swear I will turn your arm in to feathers" Sirius said holding a finger towards him. That made Vernon both still as a statue and quiet as a mouse.

Sirius then looked back at Harry "Wow you're a complete replica of your father" he then paused for a second "But you have your mother's eyes."

Harry was so shocked that he couldn't utter a word. Thoughts like 'What? How? How much more did he know? Who is this man?' Were rushing through his head.

Sirius must have read his thoughts because he said "Harry when you were born your parents made your godfather and your father James, well I've known him since I was 8 and he was like a brother to me and you mother Lily on the other hand I've known her since I started Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?" Harry said confused

"Ah! Back to the matter at hand. I'm here to deliver your Hogwarts letter" Sirius said as he handed Harry the Letter that got them here. Inside in the same bold green letters were written:

 **Mr. Harry Potter**

 **The Cupboard under the Stairs**

 **4, Privet Drive,**

 **Little Winging,**

 **Surrey**

Harry was confused as to how those people knew where he slept, but decided he'd ask his godfather later. He then ripped it open there were two papers (2) he picked up one of them and read it aloud:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

 **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**

 **Dear Mr. Potter**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.** **Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall,**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Harry then looked up and said "I'm Wizard?" it was definitely a question if the shocked look on Harry's face didn't say it clearly.

"Yes, as was your parents and me too" said Sirius with head-splitting grin.

"But Wizards aren't real, they're just mythical" Harry said disbelief evident in his voice.

"All right, I'll prove it to you." He walked over to the door and opened it but didn't get out.

"Wait, don't go" Harry said saddened his newly found godfather is leaving.

"I'm not going anywhere" Sirius said bemused as he turned around "I'm just proving to you that magic is real" He then pointed his wand at the door and said " _Colloportus"_ The door shut itself and the click of the lock was heard. He then motioned Harry to come over to him and when he did, he said "Open the door".

Harry gave him a look but did so but the door wouldn't budge.

"See, I locked the door with my wand ," Sirius said pointing his stick that he called wand at the door which Harry was struggling to open it " _Alohomora_ ".

Suddenly the door opened and Harry stopped moving abruptly, watching the door in amazement.

"You see Harry, you are a wizard, and Hogwarts is a school to train you to use your magical abilities, probably one of the best in all of Europe." Sirius said in a lecture tone.

"How do I know this is all not a big joke?" Harry argued crossing his arms but a part of told he was being in denial.

"Once I take you there, you will surely believe me" Sirius said sounding a little bored.

Harry was about to argue but his uncle beat him to it.

"He will not go, you fr-" but his sentence was hung in the air because Sirius aimed his wand at his fat uncle and a silver light went from his wand to his uncle and when their vision cleared Vernon had wings for arms. There was a silence for three seconds then the entire Dursley family went running around the house, screaming like children.

"Do you believe me now, Harry?" Sirius said grinning at Harry's shocked expression.

"Y-yes" Harry said finding his voice

"Good, now let's go get your school supplies" Sirius said leading him out of the house and pausing in the doorway to fix Vernon which after that they still didn't stopped running around and closed the door behind him.

"Grab my arm Harry" Sirius said once they both were out of the house, "Now you may feel like you can't breathe so I'm warning you" Sirius warned after Harry grabbed his arm.

"Wait wha-"Harry was interrupted by tightening sensation in his stomach and the feeling like he was being squeezed through a small pipe.

* * *

Suddenly they appeared out of thin air in the middle of a dark alley. Harry clutched his stomach with one hand and his other bracing himself against the wall.

"I'm gonna be sick" Harry said in choked voice.

"You're gonna be fine. After some time you'll even get used to it." Sirius explained.

After Harry got himself together "What did you do?" Harry exclaimed, then after he a look around himself he asked "Where are we?".

"For your first question: we apparated" Sirius said but at Harry's confused look he added "It's like magical transportation, and it's tricky to pull off and if you do it wrong you'll get splinched." he finished.

"Splinched?" Harry asked.

"It means that a part of your body will refuse to go and causing that part of a person's body to get… chopped off." Sirius explained noticing Harry's disgusted look "And for your second question: we are at Charing cross road (3) ,from here we will go to the Leaky Cauldron, we will rent ourselves a room and tomorrow we'll buy your school supplies, all right?" Sirius told Harry.

"But I don't have any money" Harry said as they started exiting the alley.

"Now Harry, you didn't think I'll let you spend any money did you?" Sirius with a smile.

A 'oh' was all that Harry said as continued their journey towards a broken building but as they drew nearer Harry felt as he phased through some kind of a invisible wall, then what he saw in front of him shocked him because he could swear on his life that there was broken-down building right there but now there was a sign saying ' **Leaky Cauldron** ' under the sign was a sign of witch stirring a cauldron.

"Come on now" Sirius said as he entered the pub and Harry reluctantly following after him. They entered a pub that was lit by candles, some people were sleeping on the tables others also seeming doze off, only a midget was full awake and was shooing people to get out because the pub was closing. When he noticed Harry and Sirius approaching he smiled at them.

"Ahh Sirius, what are you doing here this late at night?" the midget asked Sirius then he noticed Harry "Who's this young man?" he asked stretching his hand forth which Harry shook.

"Come on Tom, I thought you'd recognize him" Sirius told him grinning. Harry gave Sirius a confused look and it was then that Tom saw the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead and his mouth went agape.

"H-h-h-Harry Potter" Tom squeaked in a voice barely a whisper.

"Shush now, we don't want a commotion here now, do we?" Sirius told Tom who nodded but his gaze was locked Harry. "Hey" Sirius said as he waved a hand over Tom's face to gain his attention, and when he had it he said "We need two rooms for tonight, and a breakfast in the morning".

"That'll be two Galleons" Tom said still shocked with revelation that **The** Harry Potter was in his pub. Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out two gold coins and handed it to Tom who told them their room numbers which was No.6 for Harry and No.5 for Sirius and after taking their keys from Tom they together climbed the stairs to the rooms and once Harry reached to his door he turned around to face Sirius whose hands were just on the as he noticed him looking at him.

"Something on your mind, Harry?" Sirius asked him.

"Yes, how did that man know who i was and why was he so shocked?" Harry told him what was on his mind.

"I'll explain it all in the morning, okay? For now just sleep" Sirius said then paused "By the way, do you still have your Hogwarts letter?" he added.

"Yes, it's here" Harry answered patting his trousers pocket.

"Good, you should read the supplies before you go to sleep, okay?" Sirius said with a smile.

Harry then something that surprised both of them. He stepped forward and hugged Sirius, who at first surprised but then he hugged him back.

"Goodnight, Sirius" Harry said after he pulled back.

"Goodnight, Harry" Sirius replied.

Harry then turned around and opened his door and locked it behind him. The room was dark but from the light of the moon Harry could see a four poster bed, so he walked towards it carefully as to not trip over something then when he reached it he turned on the lamp and sat on the edge of the bed and took the letter from his pocket and reached inside only to pull out the acceptance letter which he putted on the desk and pulled the other paper and read it to himself:

 **Hogwarts School** _ **of**_ **WITCHCRAT** _ **and**_ **WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **One pair o protective gloves (dragon hide of similar)**

 **One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All student should have a copy of each of the following:**

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

 _ **By Miranda Goshawk**_

 _ **A History of Magic**_

 _ **By Bathilda Bagshot**_

 _ **Magical Theory**_

 _ **By Adalbert Waffling**_

 _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

 _ **By Emeric Switch**_

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi**_

 _ **By Phyllida Spore**_

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_

 _ **By Arsensius Jigger**_

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them**_

 _ **By Newt Scamander**_

 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection**_

 _ **By Quentin Trimble**_

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass of crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a car OR a toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

 **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions.**

When Harry was finished he put both papers in the envelope and put it on the nightstand while taking his glasses off and putting them on top of the envelope, then he climbed the bed and turned off the and closing his eyes enjoying his first sleep on comfortable bed.

(1): I think that's what those rifles are called, right?

(2): Back then Harry didn't know they were called parchments and this story is like a P.O.V and follows the protagonist point of view.

(3): The said it was located at there i don't if it's right.

The next chapter has Diagon alley with Hermione at Flourish and Blotts and Draco at Madam Malkins.

God, it's so hard to write and my typing is...well from a scale of 1/5 I'd give myself 2.5 'cause I wrote this story at like 4 hours and i beta it myself there's another thing. So do you think I deserve the 2.5? Oh and uh what do you think of the name of the story huh, Lame, Nice, Good,…, Horrible?


	2. The Past

**A.N:** Change of plans guys, gather around, less talkin' if you don' mind, this chapter has the past actually because I wanted ya'll to know what really went that Halloween night.

 **Chapter 2:** The Past

Harry woke up by the sound of the train passing. He took his glasses from the night stand and put them on and got a look around his room. The sun shone brightly from the windows of his hotel room, he looked at the clock saw it was five past eight so he got up and went to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. He then came back 15 minutes later and put on his same clothes, then took the letter from his nightstand and put it back in his trouser's pocket, and went just time to see the day maid about to knock on his door. She let herself in, completely ignoring him and Harry shrugged and closed the door behind him.

Harry climbed downstairs to find Sirius, and once there, his eyes scanned every occupants of the room and then finally he found Sirius talking to the bartender, probably ordering breakfast.

"Good Morning, Sirius" Harry said as he approached him.

When Sirius noticed Harry approaching him he turned back to the bartender and said "Oh, make that two" then he turned back to Harry "Hey Harry, sleep well?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah." Harry said as they approached an empty table. Once they seated themselves Harry said what was bugging him this whole morning "uhh Sirius, when are we going to buy my school supplies?" he asked nervously.

"Well, we'll go to Diagon Alley for your supplies after breakfast. And you had a lot of questions last didn't you?" Sirius told him.

"Ah, right. Umm, how did Tom know my name?" Harry asked what he asked last night.

"It's a long story Harry, you might want to listen carefully." at Harry's nod he began his story "When you were born a prophesy was made, a prophesy is something that predicts the future and it cannot be changed, at those times were the first wizarding war, and we had an order called the Order of Phoenix dedicated to fight against the dark forces. The leader of the dark was merciless man named" he then leaned closer to whisper "Lord Voldemort. Be careful to not to say that name out loud because people are still afraid of using it, just say You-Know-Who." He said thank you to the waiter who brought them their food and after the first bite he continued his tale "The prophesy is said to have predicted that you, Harry, are destined to defeat Voldemort.

"There was spy that reported the first two bits of the prophesy to the dark lord, and the dark lord chose you from and Neville Longbottom. When your parents were aware that the dark lord was planning to attack them they went into hiding at a place name Godric's Hollow. There is something called the Fidelius charm, which hides a house from the people, and only the secret keeper and the people the secret keeper has allowed can see the place, do you understand?" at Harry's nod Sirius smiled and continued "Good, you're really smart Harry. Now the house was protected by the Fidelius charm and your parents made me the secret keeper.

"But I told them, that it was too obvious because everyone knew that James and Lily would trust me to be the secret keeper so I told them to make Peter Pettigrew, another best friend of ours from school," He spat out the word 'friend' "the secret keeper 'cause no one would see that coming. But traitorous git told Voldemort and that was how he found your parents. So at 31 October of 1981, Voldemort attacked your parents, your father stood up to him and fought him so your mother could take you to the nursery and hide you but that was until Voldemort came and killed her, and when he cast the killing curse at you, a curse that removes a person soul from their body, it rebounded from you and killed Voldemort himself thus giving you that scar" Sirius said pointing at Harry's forehead.

"My aunt always said that my father was a drunk and a deadbeat, and my parents were drunk one night and died in a car crash" Harry said all this looking down.

"Well, Petunia was always jealous of Lily because she was a witch that's they treated you badly." Sirius said, noticing Harry's surprised face "So, a while after the whole incident we came and saw the whole house was on fire..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback: 1981, November 1, 00:48 AM**_

 _It was late at night when Sirius, Remus and the rest of the order arrived at the house at Godric's Hollow_ (1). _Several gasps were heard at the enormous fire that enveloped the house. Everyone raised their wands to extinguish the fire, suddenly out of the house burst none other than Dumbledore himself clutching something to his body as if to protect it, a closer look and everyone knew that it was the toddler child of James and Lily, Harry Potter._

 _Sirius jogged over to Dumbledore and said "James and Lily, where are they?" when he didn't answer he got frustrated "WHERE ARE THEY?" he yelled everyone could see the magic radiating from him._

" _They're dead Sirius" Dumbledore said sadly, looking down._

" _No, no, no, they're not dead, they're in there, there in there look, I see them, they're in there somewhere" Sirius was ranting on, occasionally pulling out his hair "they're in there somewhere, they can't be dead, they're not dead, they are in there we must help them, they can't be dead, THEY CAN'T BE DEAD" he finally yelled and fell on his knees sobbing hard and going on and on about 'they can't be dead' for another 3 minutes, until Remus came and tried to comfort whose own eyes were red and puffy from crying._

" _Come on Sirius, let's go to my house_ _" Remus told Sirius, pulling him to his feet._

 _Once they started walking back to Dumbledore Sirius started "There so much Remus, I mean what will happen to poor Harry-" Sirius and Remus stopped mid-way in their steps, as realization struck both of them and they looked at each other, eyes like wide like their 'o' shaped mouth. They both started running towards their destination like cheetahs, once they reached Dumbledore they saw him giving orders to the other's and they were nodding and popping out._

 _They were both out breath and they were breathing heavily._

" _Dumbledore-wha-will happe-Harry-where are-you" Sirius and Remus were saying, both breathless and hands on their knees._

" _I'm sorry, what?" Dumbledore said as he turned around, confused as to why were these two running and were not taking briefing._

 _They both took a deep breath, "Where will Ha-"they both started, so Remus allowed Sirius to say it._

" _Where will Harry be staying?" Sirius asked, siriusness...seriousness was clear in his voice._

" _He will stay at his closest relative's house, Lily's sister," Dumbledore said calmly._

" _What?! How could you? She hates magic, she hates Lily and she'll most definitely hate Harry. No Dumbledore, I won't let you do that to James's son, give me the baby" Sirius said stretching forth his arms._

" _No," Dumbledore said stepping back "you don't understand Sirius-," he was interrupted._

" _Oh I bloody well understand," Sirius said stepping, talking as he tried to snatch Harry from the old man "you're trying to send him to that awful, vile-" this time Dumbledore interrupted him._

 _Dumbledore stepped back "No, listen Sirius-" ._

" _No, I don't think I want to listen, old man. You will give me Harry NOW!" Sirius yelled angrily._

" _You made do this" Dumbledore said pointing his wand at Sirius, making him stand still in his position of one in his back pocket but he could see and talk . "Will you listen now?" Dumbledore asked._

" _Fine!" Sirius said and huffed"Fix me"._

" _Do you promise not to interrupt?" Dumbledore asked him sternly._

" _Yes! I promise, now let me out this." Sirius said, frustrated._

 _"Okay," Dumbledore said, flicking his wand at Sirius._

 _"Why did you that?" Sirius yelled, once he was free._

 _"Oh, let him talk Padfoot, this is taking more time than necessary." Remus said swatting Sirius in the arm._

 _"As I was saying, the reason for Harry to stay at relatives is because of the blood wards Lily setup in there and, currently that place is the safest place for young Harry." Dumbledore explained to them "And, believe me, if what you about them is true," at this Sirius snorted "I would never let them touch Harry." He added._

 _Sirius finally gave in, "Fine, I understand. Can I see him one last time?" Sirius pleaded._

 _"I can't trust you" Dumbledore told him._

 _"I'm his godfather" Sirius said through gritted teeth. When Dumbledore shook his head, Sirius said still gritting his teeth "Do you want me to swear on my magic?". Dumbledore finally gave in with a heavy sigh, and gave the toddler to Sirius._

 _"Pafo!" Harry squealed happily once he was in Sirius's arms._

 _"Hey, Harry," Sirius said happily, as the death of James and Lily stung again. He sniffed and wiped a tear with his free hand. "Missed me?" Sirius asked, and Harry answered him by a giggle._

 _When Harry noticed Remus beside Sirius, he squealed "Moey" with a giggle._

 _"Hey Harry, how are you?" Remus asked as he tickled Harry's stomach._

 _The moment was ruined by the sound of the engine of a car, as they turned around, they saw the source of the noise, it was a flying motor-cycle rode by someone twice the size of an average man._

 _"It's time" Dumbledore said as he took Harry from Sirius's. Harry started crying but Dumbledore cast a sleeping charm on him and handed him to giant man and telling him what to do, while he himself apparated away._

 _When they were all gone, Sirius put one hand on Remus's shoulder, "Moony, do you trust me?" Sirius asked._

 _"Of course Padfoot, wha-" Remus said, surprised but had no chance to complete his sentence as he felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a pipe and no air to breath._

 _They popped in front of an old house, they fell into the front lawn, and once they caught their composure, everything became clear for Remus as he realized where he was and why he was here._

 _"Padfoot, don't do anything rash." Remus warned him._

 _"What do you expect me to do, Moony, huh? That bastard," Sirius said pointing at the house"killed Lily and James. He DESERVES to die" He finished furiously._

 _"I know Sirius, but we need to let Auror office handle this," Sirius huffed and crossed his arm "now, I have a plan. We will place the Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparition jinxes, and I will go from the back door, you go from the front door, and we'll have him surrounded. Then you will take him to the ministry and give him Verataserum." Remus explained._

 _"Good plan," Sirius praised, then said "okay, let's do it."._

 _They began putting the Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparition jinxes and Remus went in to the back to wait for the signal. Sirius pointed his wand at the door and fired a 'Bombarda', making the door to shatter in to splinters and signaling Remus to open the door on the back with a simple 'Alohomora' and lock it behind him. They both nodded to each other and began searching everywhere and every room, which wasn't much because the house was so small, they both stopped in front of a locked door that neither of them checked, they looked at each other and Remus nodded a 'do it' to him. Sirius kicked the door hard and they found the kitchen, but no one was there._

 _"Dammit, he must've known we were coming" Sirius said as he kicked the wall at frustration._

 _Suddenly the backdoor opened and shown the back of Peter Pettigrew humming a song as he closed door and turned around, only to see the people he least expected to see. But before he could utter a word, cries of 'Petrificus totalus' and 'Incarcerous' hit him at the same time._

 _"Huh, stupid as always." Sirius said snorting. "Cancel the jinxes" Sirius ordered, and while Remus was doing what he told him to do, he checked the fireplace to see if it was connected to the floo-network, he flicked his wand at it to check for any source of magic and when saw it, he grabbed the bowl of floo powder from the floor just besides the fireplace and called for Remus to 'come here' and when he came, "Well, I'm going to take him to the ministry, see what I can do, Bye." Sirius then used 'Mobilicorpus'_ _to lift Peter off and take him to the fire place, then he put his wand in his pocket and used one hold Peter and the other take floo powder "Ministry of Magic" he bellowed and threw floo powder in, and he was engulfed by green flames._

 _Sirius stepped out of the green flames and scanned his surroundings, and saw the familiar Ministry entry hallway, he caught sight of a clock and it saw it was 01:54, 'Good' he thought 'the the Auror office is here until 02:30AM' (2). He stopped by the security check, and once their eyes caught sight of Peter hovering behind him, they suddenly raised their wands. "My name is Sirius Black, I'm here to give this traitor a trial by Verataserum, for he was the Potter's secret keeper, I need to see Auror Alastor Moody." Sirius told them._

 _They lowered their wands and Sirius continued his way towards the elevator and Peter safely floating behind him. Once he entered the elevator, he went to level 2; Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He went to the Auror Office, to see everyone chattering and some just finishing their work or drinking coffee. His eyes searched for the man he was looking for and found him in his usual form; leaning on his staff, his magical eye searching everywhere expecting someone to turn dark any second and one of the few people that saw Sirius coming._

 _"Why did you bring HIM here?" Moody grumbled when Sirius approached him._

 _"He was the Secret Keeper for the Potter's, not me. Give him Verataserum, and he'll surely get death for his actions." Sirius told him, dropping Peter to the floor._

 _"He'll probably get a trial, toady or maybe tomorrow" Moody grumbled._

 _"I quit, Moody." Sirius told him, he then looked around while saying "it's not the same without James". Moody stretched forth his hand and Sirius was about to shook when he pulled back and grumbled 'your badge', Sirius reached in to his pocket and handed him his Auror badge, he turned around then when reached the door he looked around for the last time and left the office for good._

* * *

 _ **End Flashback**_

"…But they just sentenced him for life. And I tried to contact you, but I couldn't because Dumbledore said it's not safe for you and we had to wait until you were 11 years old, now you can get out of the Dursley's house and live with me or Remus, BUT the choice is all yours, Harry" Sirius finished his tale by 09:30AM. "So for now, let's go to….Diagon Alley" Sirius said grinning.

"uhhhhh, where is it?" Harry asked confused.

"Follow me, Harry, follow me." Sirius said as he stood up and made his way to back door, he opened it and let Harry through first, then went in himself.

They were in a small space area, and in front of them was brick wall. Sirius stepped forward and tapped some specific bricks with his wand, and the bricks dissolved themselves and now in front them was a town with many people going around and shops filled various things which had Harry's mouth was agape with amazement.

"Well Harry, welcome to Diagon Alley".

(1) The House doesn't have a name, like Shell Cotage or the Burrow.

(2) Lame excuse, i know.

Sorry, i couldn't do what i said in the last chapter, the next chapter will have Diagon alley and probably the train ride, the chapter after that will reveal Sirius's position at Hogwarts... oops i just said it. Thanks for your support.


End file.
